Too Late To Change
by turnupthemusicx
Summary: It's the day before Tess and Shane's wedding, and Mitchie has realised how much she loves Shane. So what happens when she comes back into Shane's life? Does he feel the same way?
1. She's Back

**I know I said I was on a TEMP HIATUS from all my stories, due to HORRIBLE exams & coursework.  
But this was stuck in my head all the way through histroy.  
And this is what you get due to being bored.  
Also, I wrote it at 3:00am, so sorry for everything about it! Lol!**

**So I hope you like, not really fussed If you don't b/c I dont, Its my worst story I've EVER written...so???**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I Own all of CR & its why I'm stuck in Sunny Old England in That is why im also Jade Jonas! Because Im That LUCKY! =D.....HAHA NO!**

* * *

She was staring into my eyes, her face flooded with tears. I hadn't seen Mitchie in 5 yrs, and yet here she was professing her undying love for me. Somehow, she found out where I lived, and decided to just come around, and tell me that she loved me and never wanted anyone . But it's too late, I was with Tess, engaged to to marry her the next day, no matter how much, at this very moment, i regretted that decision.

During those 5 yrs away from Mitchie, I had never once forgotten about her, or stopped loving her. I know I should have, well tried to, but I didn't want to.I stil can't, not now, not ever.

I am about to marry the wrong is it too late to change!

Mitchie continued to stare deeply into my eyes, hers glistening with fresh tears, on the verge of springing out. "I'm so sorry, Shane" she blurted out.I looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"For what?" _For what, For what_, I know for what, I think.

She was silent for a minute or two, before replying back to me "For this" she managed to let the words escape her lips, before lunging at me with more passion then I had **EVER** seen her with before.

I began to shake with desire as her tasty lips met mine, her hands snaked around my neck, teasing with the hairs at the bottom of my head. Without thinking, mine were smothered around her waist, pulling her into me with so much force, our bodies clashed together, making us fall onto my bed.I didn'tstop tongue hungrily licked her lip asking for entrance, which she gratefully accepted. I felt like I hadn't felt in...5 yrs, the last time I kissed could never make me feel like this, nor has she ever! Oh no! Tess!

I jerked my head back, and gazed down at her delicate face.I didn't let go of her, I just held her.I didn't want to let thoughts of Tess had once again been removed from my head, just by the look in Mitchie's eyes.I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interupted by what sounded like a banshee's screech.I turned my head towards the to see a blonde bimbo standing there, in a so-called dress, that just reached the end of her bum, and purple did I see in her. Oh thats right...**Rebound!**

I continued to hold Mitchie close, as we both still lay on the was still glaring at us.I **should** of felt guilty or something, but I didn't, actually, yeah, I felt relieved. Relieved? Relieved that she had caught us, I guess.

'Shane! Your marrying me...**tomorrow!** Why are you with Mitchie,and **why** were you kissing and **why** aren't you letting go of her!" Tess exclaimed, nearly in rears, although I could see the anger raging through.

"Erm..Tess....Lemme explain...You see....I...er...kinda..." I didn't know what to say, you can't just shout out at some one you love somebody else the day before your wedding.

I felt Mitchie struggling in my embrace, I released her slightly, only for her to push my arms further away and bounce straight for the door , Tess stepped in the way, blocking her escape thing I knew, Mitchie was on the floor, crying out in pain, and I was flat on my face, staring down towards my feet and seeing a pointed leg sticking out.I glanced from Tess to Mitchie, wondering who to go to first.I really wanted to hurt Tess, for harming the love of my life, but I really wanted to go to Mitchie to see if she was alrite, to hold her and kiss her.I glanced one last time from Mitchie back to Tess, then back to...**WAIT**, where was Micthie, she had vanished.

I kicked Tess' foot out of the way, and scrambled towards the door.I reached the road, I kept screaming Mitchies' name, with no reponse.I quickly grabbed my cell out.Speedial 's number before everyones, well except voicemail._Ring ring, Ring ring._No answer.I tried again._Ring ring, Ring ring._Still no answer.'Come on Mitch pick up' I thought to myself.I tried several more times, without success so I just gave up.I didn't even have any idea where she lived anymore, but I knew somebody who would.

* * *

**Love or Hate!**

**Pwetty Pwease R&R**

**I'll Luv You Forever & Ever! LolZ**

**JJ xx**


	2. I Need Your Help

**Hey Everyone**

**I know I haven't UPDATED this story in ages  
But I didn't have any inspiration  
However last night I was just sitting in my room when this sprung to me  
So, excuse me if its bad, Im sorry.**

**Reviewers:: Yooh all get a MASSIVE cookie =DD**

**francesfresh007-Thank You,Im happy that you think Im good at writing, you are too xD**

**T.-Thank you, I really did think it was bad, but after reading your review, Im beginning to change my mind..[High 5] Back to you..Enjoy!**

**Liz-I'm glad you loved it :) And I'll try and get the rest up ASAP!**

**PunkRush- I'm guessing you loved it then, Lmao! =P Noo, your in luck it aint just a one-shot, its a three-shot! And if your lucky there might be a sequel/prequel, aint decided yet! Teehee! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with Camp Rock, nor do I own Don't Forget- Demi Lovato, or This is Me.**

* * *

I crashed though the door of the house that belonged to Nate Johnson, praying that he'd be in.

"Nate, Nate. You in? Nate you here?" I bellowed through the hallways of his 3 floored house."Nate!"  
Still no answer.

"No, he's just nipped out...." I heard a familiar voice echo from the kitchen. Caitlyn." What's up?"

I saw her walk through the kitchen door, as soon as she saw me; she ran flinging her arms around my torso.

"Shay, what's the matter? Is it Tess? What" I heard Caitlyn babble all in one breath, however I couldn't answer. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I just sobbed into her blouse." has she done? Has she cheated on you?"

Hearing her ask me them questions made me break down even more. I had to tell her, I needed her help, seen as Nate wasn't around." No I did, I cheated on Tess" I whispered, barely audible. Although she must have heard me, as she gasped rather loudly.

"What? Who? When? Where? Why?" She rambled. I wasn't sure what to answer exactly, or where to start. Well, the answering the first question may be useful.

"Well...erm...I obviously cheated on Tess. And it was with Mitchie" I heard her gasp again, but I continued. "It happened earlier at my house, even though I knew Tess was due home. I couldn't help my self though" Her and Mitchie had been best friends for years. Should I continue and tell her the reason why. I took a deep breath in. " I think, no I know I'm still in love with her, I never stopped loving her. That's why I needed help, you help now. Please Caity."

I could tell by her face she was shocked. I was guessing it was mostly as I said Mitchie's name, I bet she was expecting it to just be some random tart. To be honest I don't care what Caitlyn thinks, as long as she helps me. All i care about is finding Mitchie. I looked up at her, hopefully and see her slightly nod. "YES! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her.

"I'll try and call her. One second," she said whilst peeling my arms off of her and walking away, back into the kitchen and returning a few minutes later with her mobile to her ear.

"Hello Mitch...Are you crying?...Don't lie to me...I can hear you...What? Slow down...Right....Uhuhm....Shane" I looked up, and mouthed 'What?' to her, but she just waved her hand, shushing me, and continued talking to Mitchie. When she _finally_ hung up, she went to get her keys, then came to me, and grabbed my arm.

"Cait! Careful, I kind of need my arm!" I chuckled. "Now where abouts are we going? Where's Mitch? "I asked in a more serious tone this time.

She didn't answer me, just carried on pulling me until we got to the garages. We both climbed into a metallic blue Mustang. Nate's new baby, as he put it. I was unsure of whether Caitlyn was actually allowed to use it; Nate's normally VERY protective of his car. Anyway, we drove for about 20 minutes. Silently. An awkward silence too. I didn't know what to say to Cait, we normally have great chats, but at this very moment, a subject of conversation was unclear. The only sound was the soft music whistling through the speakers. A memorable voice came on. I cringed hearing it. It was Mitchie, her biggest hit; she released it after we broke up.

_Did you regret  
ever standing by my side?_

No, never.

_Did you forget  
what we were feeling inside?_

How could I? My feelings for you are far to strong to just forget

_Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

But you never did.

Don't get me wrong, the song was amazingly written and sing by an incredible voice. It's just a shame the lyrics were about me. I could actually feel tears building up and a lump in my throat, which I choked back. I couldn't break down in front of Caitlyn, not again.

The car screeched to a halt outside an unfamiliar house. Caitlyn got out, I didn't know whether or not to. I decided on not, until I heard Caitlyn moan at me. I quickly scrambled out the door and slammed it behind me, earning myself a glare. I followed her up a beautifully paved path, only Mitchie could have designed that, as it presented a musical note in the centre section of it. Caitlyn knocked on the door, it creaked open and then my phone went off.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light..._

"Sorry" I said quickly. I could feel my cheeks burning, after still having Mitchie has my ringtone. I glanced down at the screen.

**Tess**

**So, What does Tess want now?  
Well if you want to found out  
All you have to do is  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Ly JJayy xx**

**-Oh yh, If You Have The Time Could You Please Check Out My 2 Quick One-Shots..._'Complete' _and_ 'Unable To Let Go'..._Thank You =D**

* * *


End file.
